1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information-processing system having at least one workstation for a user and a number of printers on which print files made at a workstation can be printed. The invention more particularly relates to improvements in user interfaces for such information-processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Information-processing systems having workstations and printers connected thereto are conventional. When a system of this kind is in use, it is frequently difficult for a user to remember the printer to which he has sent a specific print file. One possibility of finding a print job is inspection of the separate print queues utilized by conventional user interfaces, but this is a time-consuming task particularly with a large number of networked printers. In addition, print jobs which have been finished disappear from the print queue and then can no longer be found at all. The user then has no alternative but to go and physically inspect each printer to find his prints. This causes worker inefficiency as well as aggravation.